


Will You

by shesnotme681



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesnotme681/pseuds/shesnotme681
Summary: Rana’s parents return to Weatherfield and set in motion their daughter’s determined effort to take control of her future. Will it lead to a proposal?





	1. Chapter 1

The end days of summer were giving way to the crisper days of fall. In the early morning hours, Kate and Rana were awoken by the rattling of their bedroom window following a particularly strong gust of wind. Rana rolled over to face Kate and wordlessly shook her head, receiving a matching expression in return. She snuggled closer to Kate and the pair of them slept away the rest of the morning, in silent agreement that their plans to head into town for the day were to be shelved for another.

When Rana woke up hours later, she was dismayed to no longer find Kate’s warm body to cling onto. Pulling herself out from under the covers, she threw on her favorite black hoodie and walked into the kitchen to find Craig at the counter and Kate standing up enjoying a bowl of cereal in jeans and a t-shirt.

“What’s this?” croaked Rana.

“What’s what, babe?” asked Kate, clearly amused at her girlfriend’s disheveled and slightly disoriented state.

“Not only did you leave me in bed, but you’re having breakfast without me.”

“To be fair I only left you about an hour ago,” said Kate, pulling Rana into a hug. “Besides, it’s nearly noon, dear.”

“What?” said Rana, whipping her head out from the crook of Kate’s neck. “Why’d you let me sleep so long for?”

Observing the mini roller coaster of emotions from his cranky half-asleep roommate, Craig nearly choked on his toast whilst trying to suppress a laugh of his own to match Kate’s.

“Good grief, woman!” said Kate. “Can’t win this morning, can I, Craig?”

Rana gave both of her roommates an unimpressed look that slowly morphed into a grin of her own.

“Making me a cuppa wouldn’t hurt your cause,” said Rana, leaning back against the counter.

“You heard the lady,” said Craig, hopping off his stool. “I’m off to help me mum with some chores. See you two later.”

“Ta Craig. See ya,” said Kate, setting about putting the kettle on. As she did so, Rana wrapped her arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Looks like we’re going to have some time to ourselves this afternoon.”

“It does doesn’t it,” said Kate, turning around to give Rana a chaste kiss on the lips. “S’pose we’ll have to take advantage of that.”

“S’pose we will… but not until…”

“Not until…? What’s wrong?” said Kate, who was just about to follow Rana’s blank gaze out the window to the hallway when there was a knock on the door. Rana dropped her hands from Kate’s shoulders and took a long, deep steadying breath.

“Who…?”

“My parents,” said Rana, taking the few short steps to the door and opening it before Kate had a chance to react. On the other side of the door stood Hassan and Saira Habeeb, their faces as reproachful and unkind as ever.

“Some boy let us into the building,” Saira said in lieu of a greeting. Rana looked at Kate, who gave an uncertain nod of assent, and opened the door wider, standing to the side as her parents strode into the kitchen.

“How’d you know I was staying here?” asked Rana.

“Alya. At least she had the decency to think that one’s parents ought to know where their daughter is living,” said Saira.

As the kettle went off, Kate busied herself making Rana’s tea, uncertain about how to conduct herself under the circumstances. So, she did the only sensible thing to do in such a moment of extreme unease.

“Care for a cuppa?” she asked, looking between Hassan and Saira as she handed Rana her mug.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Hassan. “We won’t be staying long.”

“Why _are_ you two here?” asked Rana.

“You think you’d be happier to see your parents,” spat Saira.

“You disowned me. The pair of you did,” said Rana matter-of-factly.

“Because of this... _girl_!”

“You know her name is Kate.”

“Could see you two carrying on from the hallway,” Saira went on. “Almost made me ill, Rana, really. I mean, not only did you cheat on your husband with a woman, but are now shacked up with her and flaunting this filthy relationship for all the world to see?!”

Kate, her face reddening, was about to take a step towards Saira and give her a piece of her mind, but Rana reached out to stop her.

“Is this all you came here for? To insult us in our own home? If it is, you’re wasting your time.”

“We wanted to make you an offer,” said Hassan.

“Get out,” said Rana.

“Excuse me?”

“I said get out. I’m not going to hear about whatever offer you’ve got for me. The last deal didn’t exactly work out too well did it?”

“We just want what’s best for you.”

“Kate is what’s best for me.”

“This is ridiculous, Rana,” said Saira. “What can this _waitress_ do for you? We’re prepared to set you up in a flat in London, pay for you to go back to school and become a doctor like we always planned. It’s too generous by half for you, really. You should be more than grateful.”

Rana was shaking her head vehemently, disgusted by everything coming out of her mother's mouth. “You tried to ship me off to Pakistan!”

“For your own good, Rana,” Saira said. “Because we love you.”

Rana looked between her parents in disbelief that was dawning into a harsh but clear realization. “Please go, mum. Dad. You both need to leave,” she said measuredly.

“Rana’s right. It’s time for you two to go,” added Kate, eager to be rid of them and unable to keep the agitation out of her voice. Wary that things might escalate, Kate moved closer to Rana, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

“Is _she_ really worth it, Rana?”

“She’s worth everything. I love her. I love her more than I can even put into words. And… and she loves me more than you ever taught me I might deserve. There’s nothing you can say or do to change that. And if you can’t accept that, if can’t stop trying to change that, there’s nothing to discuss.”

“Let’s go, Hassan. There’s no reasoning with her.” Hassan shook his head and made to exit the flat with his wife, who paused at the door. “Rana, I’ll have to agree with your father after all. I wish you’d never been born either.” Rana followed them into the hallway almost in a daze. She had half a mind to call something out after them, to chase them into the street and unload on them, but she ended up just stood there, tears holding firm in her eyes that she dare not blink.

“Hey,” Rana heard Kate call softly from behind her, and then she felt her grab her hand, gently pulling her back over the threshold. Without saying a word further, she wrapped Rana up in her arms, letting those tears finally fall on her shoulders.

 

~

 

“Are you okay,” Kate asked Rana as she came to join her on the couch, her hair still wet from a shower.

“I am,” said Rana, casually brushing a few damp strands out of her face.

Kate looked at her dubiously. “Are you sure, babe? That was…”

“It was awful. I know,” said Rana, helpless against the impulse to look towards the door, which seemed to serve as a sort of marker to the end of a chapter. “I feel okay, though,” she went on, looking Kate straight in the eyes now, offering her a small smile. “More okay than I ever have in a sense, to be honest.” Pausing again for a moment to collect her thoughts, Rana continued, “I’ve never once doubted my feelings for you. And I never considered denying them. Not for my parents, not for anyone. You know that, I hope. But… but I did doubt my parents’ ability to continue being so awful, especially knowing I’m so happy. Now that I know this is how it’s to be... I don’t know, I guess I feel a bit freer.”

“Freer?”

“I’m not waiting for them to change their mind anymore. I guess I’ve made peace with it,” Rana added, offering a slight shrug. Of course it had long been heartbreaking to her that her parents couldn’t accept her. This was true even before Kate entered the picture. She’d let them poison enough of her past; she’d be damned if she let them poison her future. Particularly her future with Kate.

“I love you so much,” said Kate, taking hold of Rana’s hand. Rana answered the gesture by taking Kate’s hand in both of hers, playing with her girlfriend’s fingers while smiling to herself.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, Kate Conner.”

“Get over here,” said Kate, reaching out to tickle at Rana’s sides.

“Stop it! Kate!” Rana shrieked through strangled laughs, wiggling herself out from Kate’s grasp. “Put some shoes on would you,” said Rana, straightening up and heading to the bedroom to finish getting changed herself. “I think I’d like to grab a quick one in the Rovers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Kate, staring lovingly after her girlfriend.

 

When they exited the flat, Rana was quick to grab Kate’s hand, leading them over to their local. As they passed the solicitor's office, Kate was surprised to see the Habeebs exiting out onto the cobbles and tensed up slightly, but Rana just squeezed her hand tighter. Instead of an act of defiance, it was more an act of mutual reassurance. Rana had long known what she wanted. It was only more recently, as recently as earlier in the day, that she’d managed to shake herself of the last vestiges of guilt about it.

“Have a safe trip home!” she called to her parents, barely breaking her stride. Kate, once again, couldn’t help but steal a loving glance at this woman she felt so lucky to love.

“What you said earlier, about deserving love…” Kate said.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if I can give you all the love you deserve. But I’ll damn well do my best to try to.”

Rana paused to give Kate a quick kiss, “Ah, you’ve turned quite soft on me, babe. What did Sophie tell me you used to say about yourself? Not a particularly mushy person?”

“Oh, get in the pub, woman,” said Kate, a grin stretching wide across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump. A jewelry shop. A Moira cameo. And Johnny Connor is nothing but a good dad.

“Where on Earth are you? I just popped ‘round the medical center to bring you a coffee and they said you took the afternoon off.”

Rana grimaced as she held her phone up to her ear. She looked to the salesperson, pointing to the phone and nodding to the door, mouthing that she’d be right back.

“Hey babe, sorry. I… My friend Ali from uni asked me last minute if I could babysit. She was in a right jam,” said Rana, impressed with the false alibi she was able to come up with on the fly.

“Well aren’t you a star. So, how’s it going?”

“How’s what going?” said Rana, distractedly looking back towards the store window.

“The babysitting? What’s Ali’s boy’s name again, Amir?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s a cheeky little one. But I’d say we’re getting along alright.”

“Not putting you off kids entirely is he?”

“What? Oh… no,” said Rana, checking the time on her upside-down watch.

“Sorry,” said Kate. “I didn’t mean, I just…”

Rana, realizing she may have accidentally thrown Kate into a tailspin of irrational doubt about where she thought their future was headed, forced herself to forget about the task at hand for a moment. If Kate only knew…

“Kate!” Rana laughed. “I knew exactly what you meant. And, I reckon, with the right person, I’d be more than happy for a cheeky little Amir or two.”

“Oh really?” said Kate, clearly enjoying the turn the conversation had taken.

“Mmhm,” said Rana. “But for now, I’ve got to make sure this one gets down for a nap before his mum returns.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble at all. Will you be home for tea?”

“Should be,” said Rana, who really hoped she would when Kate had promised to have a curry waiting upon her return. Hanging up the phone, she sighed deeply. She hated lying to Kate, but, in this case, there seemed to be no other option. Just as she was climbing the steps to head back into the store, she bumped into a familiar face. Johnny Connor.

“Oh, hello, love!” said Johnny cheerily.

“Hi, Johnny. Erm, what you doing here?” asked Rana, unable to keep her nerves at bay.

“Well I could be asking you the same thing, now couldn’t I? But I’m just picking up a bracelet I ordered for Jenny. Trying to win her back, see. Know it’s not nearly enough of course, but, well, gotta try what I can you know.”

“Right, of course. I’m sure she’ll love whatever you’ve picked up. Kate always says you’ve got great taste,” said Rana, trying to move past Johnny and into the store. “Take care, Johnny.”

“Now wait just a moment. So what brings you here? If it’s for Kate, maybe I can help, since I’ve apparently got such great taste and all.”

“Erm…”

“Miss Habeeb?” called the salesperson who’d been helping Rana earlier. “While you were outside on your call, I picked out some rings I thought you might be interested in based on what you said you were looking for.” Rana looked from the salesperson to Johnny, who was smirking mischievously and making his way over to the rings before Rana could stop him.

“So _this_ is what you’re here for?” said Johnny, unable to contain his glee. “You’re going to make an honest woman out of my little girl!”

“You’re the father-in-law-to-be?” asked the saleswoman.

“Seems I am.”

Rana walked over to join them, peering at the rings on display, fingering one after the other and trying to imagine which one would do her love for Kate justice, which one could settle itself on Kate’s hand for the rest of their lives. Putting one of the rings down and picking up another, she felt Johnny’s eyes on her. Looking up at him, Rana offered him an apologetic smile. “I was planning on asking you, you know…  For your blessing.”

“Oh our Kate doesn’t need anyone’s blessing.”

“Too right,” Rana laughed. “But I still wanted to… I know it’s traditional and silly, but I…”

“Thank you,” said Johnny, taking a hold of Rana’s shoulder. “And of course you have my blessing, love. So, which one will it be?”

“I… I don’t know,” said Rana, feeling overwhelmed and slightly defeated. “Would you mind if I maybe came back at the weekend?” Rana asked the salesperson.

“Not at all. It’s quite the big decision, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it just,” said Rana.

Johnny followed Rana outside the shop. “Didn’t like any of them did you?”

Rana sighed. “That’s the third shop I’ve been in just today. I’ve been looking for _weeks_. Nothing seems good enough.”

“Thought that might be the case. Listen, I’ve got a few more errands to run in town today. But how about you come ‘round tomorrow at lunch time. I think I might be able to help.”

“Thanks, Johnny,” said Rana. “Seems I could use all the help I can get.”

“We’ll sort it out, love,” he said with a wave, walking away with what Rana could only describe as a bit of a pep in his step.

 

~

 

The following day, Rana headed over to Victoria Court to meet with Johnny as planned, surreptitiously crossing the cobbles, hoping that none of the other Connors would see her before she was buzzed into the building. She couldn’t believe how nervous she was knocking on the door to the flat, wondering how she was possibly going to be able to keep her nerves in check when the time came for her to actually propose to Kate.

“Rana!” said Johnny warmly, pulling her into a hug as she entered. “Glad you ended up coming by.”

“Of course,” said Rana.. “As we both know, I do seem to be in need of some assistance.”

“Come sit down,” said Johnny, leading her to the couch. “Now this is just a thought. I don’t want you to feel obligated in any way, you understand?”

“Erm, sure,” said Rana, confused about where this conversation was going. She watched Johnny curiously as he reached down beside the couch, fetching out a large wooden box inlaid with gold, opening the top and pulling out a ring box, which he then handed to Rana.

“Go on, open it up.”

Rana did as she was bid, her mouth falling open in awe as she stared at the elegant and timeless ring, with its intricate white gold band and solitaire diamond. “It’s… it’s perfect, Johnny… I…Is it…?”

“It was Louisa’s. Kate’s mum’s.”

Rana looked up at Johnny and then back to the ring and then back at him. This was, without a doubt, the ring she wanted Kate to have. Having seen it, it seemed the only option. But a part of her couldn’t help but feel hesitant. Johnny watched the emotions playing out across Rana’s face and decided to interrupt her thoughts before she voiced any doubts.

“Listen, Rana. It’s Kate that should have the ring, not me. And, you’re the one who should give it to her. “

“Johnny, I…”

“Please take it,” said Johnny, closing Rana’s hand around the ring box. Rana offered him a smile of the purest gratitude before looking at the ring one more time and putting it in her bag.

“I can’t thank you enough.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. I should be thanking you for making my daughter so happy. Any idea when you’re going to pop the question?”

“Well now I’ve got the perfect ring, don’t think I’ll be able to wait too long,” said Rana.

 

~

 

Back at work, Rana struggled to get any of the paperwork done she’d set aside for that afternoon. She kept reaching into her top drawer to pull the ring out and gaze at it, putting it away only to have her thoughts turn to it again. She had an idea about how she might ask Kate to marry her, and the daydream was now more complete than ever. She wasn’t kidding when she told Johnny she didn’t think she’d be able to wait too long.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Rana looked up to find Moira, who’d soundlessly entered her office and was now staring pointedly at the jewelry in her hand. She snapped the box shut, and returned it to its drawer.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, I think that’s something. Something rather big, dare I say.”

Rana rolled her eyes. “Just a ring, Moira.”

“Not just _any_ ring, I don’t think… Curious…”

“What’s _curious_?”

“I don’t know, I suppose I just thought that Kate Connor would be the one to get down on bended knee in this particular Sapphic partnership.”

Rana rolled her eyes again and let out a deep breath. Moira was not, under any circumstances, going to let this go. “Look, can you please not say anything to anyone?”

“What do you take me for, a common gossip?”

“Of course not,” Rana lied through her teeth. “But I just really want it to be a surprise.”

“Well if you carry on like this, _mooning_ over that rock, it won’t be long before someone with less _discretion_ than your’s truly divulges the news of our village’s latest lesbian engagement.”

“Right,” Rana sighed. “Well thanks, Moira,” said Rana, returning to her computer screen. “Wait, what was it you had want—ed?” she asked, but the question fell on a shut door. Whatever Moira has nosed in for, it clearly wasn’t as important as the gossip she'd just walked in on. “Shit.”

 

~

 

“Can we talk? Privately?” Rana implored, somewhat out of breath after racing over to the bistro from the medical center as soon as her shift ended.

“Of course. Is everything alright? Is it Kate?” asked a concerned and confused Michelle.

“No, no,” said Rana, following her into the office. “Well, yes, actually… You see…”

“What’s happened?!”

“Sorry. No, nothing like... Nothing bad. I’m sorry, my head’s all a mess. See, I’m proposing. Well, I _was_ proposing…” Rana looked up from her ramble to find Michelle staring at her, arms crossed over her chest.

“Why don’t you sit down love, and tell me what the bloody hell you’re going on about.”

Rana did as she was told and took a deep breath.

“I need to propose to Kate a bit sooner than I’d thought. I’d been searching for a ring for quite awhile now, and, well, today I got it,” said Rana, wanting to keep the origins of the ring a secret for the time being. “Long story short, Moira saw me with it, so now it’s only a matter of time before all of Weatherfield knows, and I really want it to be a surprise. I’ve got an idea, and I think you might be able to help me pull it off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s at least one proposal.

It was a little less than two months since Rana’s parents had paid that unexpected visit to the flat. Things had shifted for Rana that day, crystallized in such a way as to make her not want to waste any more time before starting her life with Kate. To Rana, her and Kate always felt inevitable, despite hurdle after hurdle that just seemed to get higher than the next. She could never shake the certainty that Kate was the one for her.

Rana knew they could happily carry on as girlfriends, living together in domestic bliss. There was no rush to get married. But she desperately wanted to put a ring on it. And, due to the situation she’d now found herself in with Moira, was going to have to put Kate out a bit to do it.

“Can you _believe_ Michelle is making me work today?” Kate railed, storming out of the bedroom. “I took this Saturday off ages ago.”

“Well at least you don’t have to wait tables,” offered Rana, who had been thrilled when Michelle was more than happy to go along with her impromptu proposal proposal last night.

“Hmph, that’s what Michelle said. And when I told her we had plans, she just brushed me off and told me to bring you along.”

“I don’t mind a ride through the country.”

“That’s not the point. We were meant to have a day in town.”

“Well now we’ll have a day in the country.”

Rana’s positivity was wearing down Kate’s cranky mood, causing her to trade her frown for an amused grin. “You know what, I think you’re rather enjoying this.”

“Just trying to make the best out of a bad situation, me. I’ll even drive.”

“Is that so?”

“Not for your sake, mind.”

“Excuse me?” said Kate, incredulous at what seemed to be a dig at her driving skills. Instead of responding, Rana had scooped up her bag and headed for the door.

“Shall we?”

When Rana and Kate got to the bistro, Michelle was ready with the keys to the van. “You’re a real lifesaver, Kate,” she offered. “And you too, Rana,” she added with a wink.

“You owe me,” snarled Kate.

“I pay you already.”

“Not enough for this. Feels like reverse nepotism, this. Making the family do the grunt work.”

“Oh please,” sneered Michelle. “Been like this all morning has she, Rana?”

“Yep, a real charmer this one.”

As Rana slid into the driver’s seat, she felt her stomach curdle a bit. She’d been so preoccupied with making sure they’d gotten to this moment without a hitch, that she hadn’t had time to let her nerves sink in. But now here she was, on her way to propose to Kate Connor. Pulling away on the cobbles, Rana felt her hands gripping the wheel with a degree of vigor that made her knuckles ache.  
  
“You sure you’re alright over there?” asked Kate after a half hour on the road that consisted of mostly stilted conversation. “I thought you were excited about this little change of plans?”

“I am,” said Rana, quickly giving Kate what she hoped was a reassuring look.

“Come to think of it, we should have packed a picnic,” mused Kate. “Wish I’d not been in such a foul mood about it earlier. It’s actually quite lovely out.”

“It is isn’t it?” agreed Rana, wondering if she would have had the time to hide a picnic in the van. _But are we picnic people?_ Rana asked herself, shaking her head and deciding that they really weren’t. And besides, that would have just left room for a mistake on her part that could have given away the surprise.

“Yeah,” said Kate, looking out the window wistfully. “But would you say we’re picnic people, though?”

Rana couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s exact same train of thought. “No, babe. Don’t think I would.” Kate gave a soft laugh too and reached for Rana’s hand. It was then that Rana spotted the familiar curve ahead, around which sat their destination. “We _are_ pub people though, and there’s one up the road there.”

“As much as I’d love to, we’ll be late with this delivery if we stop.”

“I’ve got to run to the loo, anyway,” Rana blurted out. “We’ll be quick.”

“Bladder of a bird, I tell you,” said Kate with mock exasperation. “And a coffee addiction to boot. Not the best mix for a road trip companion.” Kate wasn’t paying attention as Rana pulled in, taking out her phone to see just how far away they were from the destination Michelle had given them for the food delivery. “You just run in and find the toilet. I’ll wait here. We’ll grab our drink and some lunch after.”

Kate needed to get out of the car for the plan to work. “Come in with me.”

“Why? I don’t need to go.”

“Just come on.”

“Rana, I don’t…”

“Kate, just get out of the bloody car!” Kate looked at Rana as though she were mad and grumbled inaudibly under her breath, but unbuckled her seatbelt and started striding off towards the entrance, eyes back on her phone to check the time. When she noticed Rana wasn’t following, Kate whipped around in annoyance, “Oi! I thought you had to… what are you do—?”

Rana, unsure of her legs’ ability to carry her all that far under the circumstances, had immediately gotten down on one knee and pulled the ring case out of her coat pocket, banking on Kate eventually turning around and seeing her. She’d seen her alright, and now she was taking the few paces back towards her, a positively stunned expression on her face.

“Hi,” said Rana.

“Uh, hi?” said Kate, a nervous giggle escaping her throat.

“Remember this place?” Kate whipped her head around, taking in The Wooden Stile tavern for the first time since they’d arrived, as well as the familiar rolling hills stretching out behind Rana, the significance dawning on her. “The first time you told me you loved me. Well, I suppose the second time if we count that voicemail,” said Rana, on the verge of spiraling out into a ramble. “The first time I heard you say those words, anyway… I… Will you… ?”

“Yes!”

“Yes? But I haven’t… I haven’t ask…” Kate was pulling Rana up and into her arms before Rana even fully got the words out. Rana laughed and broke out of Kate’s embrace again to properly open up the ring box. “So will you marry me, Kate Connor.”

“Yes, I’ll marry ya,” said Kate, giving Rana a soft kiss before Rana took the ring out and started to slide it over Kate’s finger. “Is this… ?”

“Your mother’s. Johnny wanted you to have it.”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. This is perfect,” said Kate, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Kate placed her hands on either side of Rana’s neck and pulled her closer and smiled into a deeper kiss that Rana eagerly returned. Breaking the kiss, Kate shook her head in disbelief.

“You know, I always figured it’d be me doing this bit.”

“Ugh,” said Rana. “You and Moira both.”

“What? Moira?”

“It’s a long story. Let’s get that drink shall we.”

“But the delivery for Mich—,” Kate started before catching Rana’s amused look and shaking her head. “Riiight.”

~

As Rana parked the van outside of the bistro and started to make her way, Kate pulled her back towards her. “Wait now just one minute,” said Kate, capturing Rana’s lips in hers. “If I’ve got to wait to get you to myself, I’m going to need a proper parting kiss,” she added before Rana claimed her  
lips in turn. The two were startled a moment later by a hard rap on the window. Carla.

“Oi! You too! Get in the bistro. You’ll have plenty of time for messin’ about later. Congrats, by the way.”

“Carla!” argued Kate.

“Out ya come, little sis,” said Carla, opening the door. “Everyone wants to hear all about it. Especially Johnny.”

At the mention of her father, Kate softened. “Alright, alright.”

Inside, Rana and Kate were welcomed by just about everyone in Weatherfield. Johnny was the first to greet them, sweeping them both into a massive hug. When he pulled away, he reached for Kate’s left hand, lifting it up to give him a better look at the ring.

“She’d be so happy to see you wearing this, hun. And Aiden, too,” Johnny added, before exchanging a warm knowing look with his daughter.

“I didn’t even know you had it.”

Johnny shrugged. “I was waiting for the right time to give it you, I guess.”

Kate looked at her father, a bit quizzically, before observing, “You didn’t give it to Caz.”

“And aren’t we all happy I didn’t?” said Johnny with a grin, putting an arm around Rana. “This one was meant to give it to you, I think.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Kate.

“Good job I bumped into Johnny at the jewelry store,” chimed in Rana, as she was getting pulled away by Imran, who was none too pleased she’d given him no hints about her plans to propose. At the same time, Michelle came over to Kate with a glass of champagne and a cheers.

“Congratulations, cuz. You’ve got a good woman there.”

“Don’t I know it. And she told me how you came to the rescue, by the way.”

“Least I could do,” said Michelle. “Getting a good chance to rile you up in the process didn’t hurt.” Kate gave Michelle a playful shove before Sophie caught her eye and came over, embracing her in a massive hug.

“I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thanks, Soph,” said Kate, looking over her shoulder. “Maybe you’ll be next? Miss cougar lawyer, eh?”

“Oh, do one, Kate,” said Sophie, unable to contain her laughter. “Sally’d have a stroke then for sure.”

“Sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Don’t I just,” said Sophie, rolling her eyes. “But speaking of, I’m gonna get me and _miss cougar lawyer_ some drinks.”

Turning around, Kate searched the room for Rana, who was looking rather puffed up and proud talking to Moira and Liz. Kate walked over and wrapped her arm around her waist. “Pardon ladies, but may I borrow my betrothed for a moment?”

Rana giggled into her glass, clocking Kate’s tone as light mockery of Moira’s often Victorian speech.

“Not at all,” said Moira, adding hurriedly, “I’ll have you know that I guarded the secret of Rana’s intentions with the utmost care.”

“And I thank you for that, Moira,” said Kate, trying to pull Rana away.

“Though you know, she wasn’t exactly inconspic ---”

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Rana, who was now pulling Kate away from the crowd.

“What was Moira on about? You never did explain.”

Rana sighed. “I kept looking at the ring while I was doing paper work in the office yesterday, daydreaming about how I was going to ask you,” said Rana, sitting down at a booth in the corner. “Moira caught me. Knowing it wouldn’t be long before the news traveled, I expedited the proposal a bit.”

“Can’t believe you pulled it off that quickly,” said Kate. “Quite a bit of pressure there.”

“Thankfully I already knew where I wanted to ask ya. And, what I wanted to say, more or less… though, truth be told, I couldn’t quite remember when it got right down to it,” Rana added a bit sheepishly.

“Oh, there was more was there?”

“A bit more, yeah,” said Rana, smiling, as she took a long sip of wine.

“Care to share?”

“Oh you know. Nothing you don’t already know.”

“Come on.”

“Fine,” Rana sighed. “Well I was going to say that that day, in that parking lot, hearing you say that you loved me, knowing that you loved me, it changed everything for me. Just like the first time I met you properly, even if I didn’t know why my new friend was giving me knots in my stomach. Realizing I loved you. And the moment I kissed you for the first time. And when you kissed me back. When we told each other we’d get through it all together. Every moment with you has changed everything for me in the best possible way. I love you so much. I…and I want to marry you. Will you… ?”

“Yes!”

“You never let me finish asking?!”

“I’m impatient.”

Rana laughed and then looked up at Kate through her eyelashes, and quirked an eyebrow. “Just how impatient?”

“Mmm,” said Kate. “Maybe we give them ten more minutes of our time?”

“Not a minute more.”

“Yes, future Mrs. Rana Con-”

“Were you just going to…?”

Kate flushed. “I know it’s stupid, but I’d always kind of imagined… you might…”

“Ra-na-Con-nor…” Rana rolled on her tongue, then smiled into a kiss with Kate. “Yeah, I reckon that’ll do just fine.”

~

It wasn’t but a week later that Rana arrived home late from work to find the apartment dark but for the warm light of candles scattered about the flat, Kate Connor kneeling in the center of it all.

“Hi,” Kate said, grinning ear to ear.

“Hi yourself,” said Rana, putting her bag down and walking over to Kate.

“I thought I’d return the favor,” said Kate, pulling a ring box out of the back pocket of her jeans.

“Go on then,” said Rana, her cheeks already aching from smiling down at the love of her life.

With a cheeky grin on her face, Kate asked, “Remember this place?”

Rana rolled her eyes. “It’s our flat, Kate.”

“But before it was our flat. It was my flat. And right about where I’m kneeling, you kissed me. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century,” joked Kate before shifting gears and turning earnest. “See, my new friend who’d given me knots in my stomach since the first time we’d hung out. The friend I knew I fancied but _couldn’t_ fancy had just kissed me. It was terrifying. And….And it also felt more right than anything I’d ever felt. We went through so much after that before we could be us. But there wasn’t a second through any of that that I didn’t know it was always you I’d love best, always you I’d want to love best. Yours whose heart I’d want to protect, you who I wanted to trust my heart with. I know I already said yes to marry you, but, well, what do say, will you… ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this three-part fluff fic. Appreciate the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Quick question: Any interest in an AU set in NYC? *Some aspects of canon would remain, including the fact that they’re from Manchester.


End file.
